Foreshadow of Memory
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: His own memories haunted his living dead self. Could he remember that which was slipping away ever so quickly?
1. His Own Death

For a second, his eyesight blurred.

Then, the pain started. It tore through him like lightning. And then the painful memory.

The blitzball player.. the one with the unusual hair. He _should_ know his name, yet it eludes him.

The summoner. Her name was... he couldn't remember.

All of them were memories, and as much as he felt he _should _know them... he... he couldn't remember them.

Blitzball, summoner, these words traveled at light speed in his thoughts. He wasn't even sure he knew what they meant anymore.

Places, people he should know flew through his head, beckoning him to recall them. To give them recognition. But he couldn't.

The people he traveled with, the woman. The girl that was Al... Al... Al something.

The boy in blond hair... he vaguely recalls the strange word again. That blitzball word that confuses him.

_Why can't I remember?_

Things he had done, things he had seen done. Quickly being drawn from his mind.

Then the pain escalated to a new level. It felt like his body was being torn apart.

_Please stop. Make it stop._

_The pain. Make it stop, please!_

Then the pain stopped. Blissful, pain free darkness took its place and for one second, he was at peace.. The darkness started choking him.

He screamed in silence. His voice carrying nothing. His normal demeanor fell away to a fear he'd never known.

_Help..._

It pained him to say the word, much less to think it. Part of him still remained that was strong, but it was quickly fading into the pain of loniliness.

_Please, bring me light.  
It's... it's so dark._

Who was he... that knowledge was slipping away. Aur...Aur...it slipped away.

_Who am I?_

Then, the darkness, and his own mind, were silent. The pain subsided, and for seconds, he was grateful.

...  
...  
...  
...  
**Who are you?**

The voice startled him, in its suddenness. Was this... death?

_Who am I?_

I am..

**You are...**

_I am.. Au.. Au..._

**You are Auron.**

_I am.. Aur..on?_

**Auron.**


	2. His Own Prison

His name was Auron.

The voice had told him that, and left him to dwell in his darkness, in his silence.

Why was he here?

_Why am I here?_

He felt like he was moving. He wasn't sure how, or where, but he was definitely moving.

….

**Auron.**

_Who are you?_

**I'm a friend.**

He felt some assurance at that, but…

_Am I dead?_

Silence followed his answer.

**Do you want to be? Are you prepared for what death has to offer you?**

_What?_

**You aren't dead. Just try to remember.**

_I'm not?_

**Remember.**

_…I remember… the summoner._

**Summoner. Do you know her name?**

_Y…Yu… something._

**Just try. You'll remember. **

He tried to remember. She was… daughter of… B...Braska? Braska. But when he tried to remember her…****

_I... can't. It hurts. _

**It'll take some time, Auron. But I promise… you'll remember. And when you do, you'll understand why.**

_Why what?_

**Why you are alive, when death attempted to claim you.**


	3. Memory of Friends and Light

His eyes no longer hurt, and the aching of his body was down to a low roar. This gave him some comfort, although his memories still troubled him.

**Auron?**

_I'm here._

**What have you remembered?**

_How did you know?_

**You're troubled. I can sense it.**

_…I remember… a friend. I followed him for… I don't remember. His name was… Braska. Yes. Yuna's father, Braska. He was my friend._

**Yes. You journeyed with him. He trusted you implicitly to take care of his daughter. What do you remember about her?**

_She was... a summoner. That doesn't seem odd to me, though I can't remember why._

**It'll come with time. What else?**

_She… I met with her in a place with many people. I think it had something to do with... blitzball? I don't know. I followed her like I followed Braska._

**Why did you follow her?**

_I don't remember._

**You will.**

He winces in pain. His fingers clench.

_Why must all my memories hurt?_

**…**

_Answer me!_

**… Because. You're sorting through them. You're remembering things long forgotten, and deciding what is real, and what is unreal; an illusion.**

_Unreal? My memories are an illusion?_

**Perhaps. **

_What does that mean? Why must you speak in riddles?_

**Because, I cannot give you the answers you seek. Only you can.**

_It's hard._

**I know.**

He sat in silence after that, floating in the darkness, only contemplating the things that were called 'memories.'


	4. The Spiral of Death

It wasn't so dark now. That surprised him.

_Are you there?_

**Of course. Why would you think otherwise?**

_I need to ask you something._

**I may be able to answer.**

_What is Sin?_

**Sin... the centerpiece of the spiral of death. Spira's own reaper. A reaver of souls; of lives.**

His stomach did a summersault. He knew, at that point. He just knew.

_Jecht._

**Yes. He was the last one charged with the burden of Spira's sins.**

_Yevon._

**Yes. Yu Yevon. You remember?**

_Yes. I do._

**Then tell me. Tell me what you remember.**

Why? Why would the voice ask him to relive his pain?

**Auron? Are you all right?**

Was he? Was he truly all right? How much did this voice know?

**Auron!**

He felt nervous. He suddenly didn't trust the voice. He kept silent.

**Auron. Please. I only wish to help you.**

_No. I don't trust you. _

**Then let's start with safe memories.**

Safe? What was safe? He wasn't sure.

_Why do you wish so badly to help me?  
_**  
Because only when we overcome these forgotten memories... only then can you understand death, and why its claim on you is null; its hold on you void.**

He still didn't understand. The voice had said he was alive...

_All right._

Then he began.

_This is my story. It begins...  
-  
_Hiya all. I decided to do shout-outs. You should be happy. So SMILE. )

**Iron Reaver - **Uh huh. Sure.

**Jasmine32 - **I'm glad you like it. Hopefully I won't let you down any time soon.


	5. The Wages of Sin

He was tired. In every sense he was tired. Reliving parts of his life that he never thought of again... the pain of the battles.. Braska.

_I'm tired._

**But you're almost there. I know this.**

_I just need rest._

**If you rest now, you may never wish to wake from the rest.**

_But..._

**Just a bit longer.**

_Fine. I hope you're right.  
-  
My senses were alive for the first time since the beginning of Braska's journey. Zanarakand seemed to bring that out in me, but I'm not sure why. Zanarkand, the city of the dead, and yet, I felt more alive than I had since the beginning. But in the long run, I was heavy. Braska would soon pay for Spira's peace. The price he would pay? His own life._

I knew there had to be a way he could live. I had long stopped thinking he would stop his pilgrimage, and in truth, I would be grateful for his sacrifice, even if I'd never see him again. It was a rough turn of events. But I had no time to focus on that now. We made our way through the destruction of the Zanarkand blitzball dome, fighting fiends to protect the man I had come to respect and admire.

The cloister of trials went by in what seemed like seconds, but in actuality was more like hours, and soon they found themselves in front of a dead fayth.

"What the..." Jecht grumbled. This obviously wasn't making him happy. In turn, I agreed. If the Zanarkand fayth was gone...

"Master Summoner. I bid you welcome on behalf of Lady Yunalesca."

I was shocked. The first summoner... Lord Zaon's mate... It came as a shock. The teachings had always been so vague about the holy city Zanarkand. But even I would never have expected this old man to deliver us such a tiding.

"Prepare yourselves to meet the Lady. She awaits you beyond," the old man pointed, and faded away, to be called on by a later summoner.

We walked in silence, and as we did, an irrational thought crossed my mind. Had this place originally been an Abe locker room? I know, it's a bit unusual, but I wasn't completely in my right mind at that point. I was soon to lose a friend.. and I had no way to save him.

We walked into an odd room. It looked like it was above Zanarkand.. but as much as I looked, I couldn't see any sign of the great city around us. Before us as we came to a stop, a hauntingly beautiful woman appeared. Her hair was balanced perfectly away from her head, defying gravity with its existence. And her clothes didn't leave much to the imagination, but... anyway.

Lady Yunalesca.

I cupped my hands in the prayer motion. To see the lady was a great honor, and even in my saddened state, I knew this. I praised Yevon for the opportunity I had been given, no matter the circumstance.

"Greetings Master Summoner. I welcome you to the lost city of Zanarkand. Choose your aeon wisely, Master Summoner."

I stopped in the midst of what I had been thinking. Choose your aeon? What did she mean? I could sense confusion in both Braska and Jecht.

"Master Summoner, you saw with your own eyes. The Final Aeon's fayth has long deceased. The barrier protecting it long disapated, the capsule cracked. You must choose your aeon."

"I don't understand, my Lady," Braska said.

"You must choose one of your guardians, to fight with you till the death. To become that which you need to destroy the proprietor of the spiral of death. The guardian of your choice will become the Final Aeon."

Braska seemed to consider this. His forehead crinkled slightly in thought.

"I see," He finally said.

He turned to both me and Jecht, as if to ask a question. I would willingly give my life for my summoner.

"Lord Braska. I request you choose me," I answered to his unasked question, but before Braska could answer, Jecht stepped forward.

"Braska. Auron's already got to take care of your kid. I'm not making it home. Let me be your aeon."

Braska nodded, and before I could protest, Jecht turned to me.

"Auron. If you ever see my kid... no, let me say this differently. Auron, take care of that cry-baby. And tell 'em... ah... I don't know. Think up something cool. Tell 'em I said it."

"I will," I replied, but then he grabbed me tightly by the shoulder.

"Auron. Promise me. You gotta make sure you take care of that kid. He cries way too damn much, and if that's all he's gonna do, you gotta make sure he's gonna be all right. Give me your word, Auron."

I sat stunned. Jecht was literally begging me now.

"Of course Jecht. I promise."

"Thanks. You're a good man, Auron. Don't let anyone tell you different," Jecht said then turned away.

"Are you prepared?" Yunalesca asked Braska, and he started to nod, but then stopped and turned back towards me.

"Auron. Please. Remember to take care of Yuna. I beg of you."

"My lord, I promised you once. And if it will serve you, then I will do it again. I promise that I will make sure Yuna is taken care of, as I will Jecht's son."

Jecht nodded, then turned back towards Lady Yunalesca, then held out his hands in the prayer gesture.

"I'm ready, my Lady."

Yunalesca nodded, and looked at Jecht.

"Are you sure?"

Jecht nodded, and closed his eyes.

"As sure as I can be."

Yunalesca smiled, then looked over both of them.

"I wish you luck, Master Summoner, in your battle with Sin."

Her arms parted, and on her lips she muttered the language of magic's long forgotten. A bright flash surrounded us all.

As the flash subsided, I looked around again. We were on the outskirts of Zanarkand. At least, me and Braska were. He held his hands in the prayer gesture, and murmured a quick prayer. Then, standing straight, he looked towards me.

"Sin comes."

The ground started shaking almost immediately. And then I saw it coming.

In truth, I don't remember much of what happened during the battle. Whether to blame this on Sin, or something else, I don't know. I heard a roar like none other, and I heard magic and explosions, but surprisingly none hit me. As I started to come around, the first thing I noticed was a different beast near Braska, who was down on his knees.

Of course, I reasoned. Every aeon drew on the power of its summoner. The Final Aeon was so powerful, that it needed so much of the summoner's power, that it killed them. And Braska was almost down.

I yelled, acting quickly. Maybe I could save Braska yet.

I started trying to conjur up a spell for curing Braska, but no matter how hard I tried, I kept getting distracted, my own magic power dropping. I watched in sadness and anger, as Braska lost the last of his energy. Almost at the same time, the area became silent.

Sin's body started to crumble into dust, as well as the sinspawn that had been battling the final Aeon. The aeon in question looked around in wonder, and I idly wondered whether Jecht would somehow be placed in Zanarkand.

But then something changed. The Aeon started to darken, and it looked around in fear. I could only watch in fear as it started to mutate, growing fins and scales. It writhed in pain as it fell towards the water, with a splash. Even through the water, I could hear its wails of pain. I couldn't take anymore, and I ran away from the battle site.

Without knowing, I had run back into the dome. Sitting just inside, for the first time, I felt my confusion.

What was this? What had happened to Braska's Aeon? It had looked familiar... but I couldn't place it. Then it hit me.

It had been battling Sin. And now, it was starting to looking like a Sinspawn.

It was becoming Sin.

I didn't understand it, and I forced angry tears back. I didn't have answers, but I knew who would. Without another thought, I ran quickly towards the Zanarkand Temple. Monsters seemed to avoid me in my rage, and soon I found myself inside. In the time we had been gone, the Cloister had not reset, and I ran through without a problem. The old man confronted me, and I ran past him without a thought. Soon, I found myself in front of the woman I had so recently felt 'blessed' to meet.

Now I was angry.

"What is this!"

She smiled somewhat, but for the first time, I could see the creulty.

I unsheathed my sword and sliced the air. My angry slash made the air ripple around the blade, and I slowly walked towards her.

"Jecht. The Final Aeon. Turning into Sin. Why?" My anger was leading me to broken sentences, I sliced again.

"Sin, is eternal."

"But the teachings-"

"Are wrong. Sin will be Spira's reaper eternally. Yu Yevon makes sure of that."

I sat in shock... my friends... my life... what was it for? What...

"WHAT IS THIS FOR!" I protested, slicing again angrily, my blade breaking the ground beneath that I struck.

"The time that Sin matures gives Spira hope. Instead of perpetual sorrow... it gives them hope."

"False hope! If Sin always returns..." I trailed off angrily, then looked at her, a fire blazing in my eyes.

"Hope, of any kind, is comforting. It allows one to accept their fate.. no matter how tragic it may be."

I was angry. With every word, she fueled me on.

"Where is the sense in all this?" I screamed, unable to to contain my anger. I sliced, then continued.

"Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them!" 

_"Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!" I finished, slicing an 'x' in the air._

"They chose to die... because they had hope."  
_  
I could take no more. I charged and jumped towards her, attempting to cleave her in half. My blow however, never connected. I don't entirely remember what happened, but I was knocked back. When I came to, I knew something for sure._

I wasn't dead.. but I soon would be.

_"Leave me now, pitiful mortal. Before your death permeates this holy place."_

I crawled.. and crawled... I don't know how long I crawled. I made it through snow... grass... stone, with only one word in my mind. One name.

"Yuna..."  
-  
The darkness grew lighter still after he was finished with his tale. He felt maybe he had been abandoned because of his own story.  
_  
_**You found the Ronso then, didn't you?**

And yet, still, the questions continued.  
_  
Yes. I told him to protect Yuna. Then I..._

**You what?**

_I died._

**No. You didn't.**

_What?_

The voice left him, and the darkness now was almost gone, replaced by a comforting white. He floated, considering his own life. The one of which he had made friends, and enemies.  
_  
_The one that had allowed him to fail his friend Braska._  
_


	6. The Hope of Eternity

There's no way he was alive... was there?

The voice said he was alive. He'd went around in circles on this single issue.

Death and life. Two separate circles, both with their own intricacies, and standards. Both were equal, and similar, yet so very different.

Both were vicious in their own regard. Both caused pain, that the other offered to take away. But neither truly better than the other. Life came with its own pains, its own sorrows, its own suffering. With death, came the eternity that allowed one to regret those choices made during life, the sorrows that were never solved...

It was a vicious circle. One that kept going around, and around, until there was nothing left. Sin, and in turn, Yu Yevon had been the sole proprietor of this cycle. Now however, things were different

**Auron.**

It was a new voice this time, a new voice in this now familiar light.

_Who are you?_

The new voice chose to ignore this question, but he hadn't expected any less.

**Ever since you've entered my realm, there has been one question in your mind.**

_Why am I..._

**Alive? It's quite simple actually. You never died. Why would you be dead if you had never experienced death's sting?**

_But I remember..._

**No, you only _think _you remember. Show me what you believe happened.**

_His anger fueled him, as he jumped towards Yunalesca. The pain of the lie he had been living his entire life... it was too much. I ran at her, fully ready to cleave her in to two pieces._

FLASH

He saw a sinister look, and heard a cruel laugh. What-

FLASH

_-ended up on the floor, his own sword landing-_

FLASH

-"Never know what happen..."-

FLASH  
-

What was happening, these flashes...

**You're starting to remember, at last.**

_...These.. they can't be my memories._

**You must understand something. Yunalesca, as well as a summoner, was a powerful woman. Her power of mind overcame many of her peers in her time.**

_What do you mean?_

**Tell me again, what you believe happened.  
-  
**_His anger fueled-_

FLASH

-"Never defy me."-

FLASH

_-Charging towards her, sword drawn-_

FLASH

_-_Pyreflies gathering all around him, surrounding him-

FLASH

_-Never connecting, as he was blown-_

FLASH

-"Yes my lady."-

FLASH  
-  
**Are you starting to piece it together...?**

_...What did Yunalesca do to me?_

**Part of what you thought you remembered was true. In truth, if you had been fighting any other person or unsent, you would have succeeded in your task to kill her. But she understood what you were trying to do, and used your lowered guard against you. **

_My... guard?_

**Over one thousand years, Yunalesca perfected the power with her mind, from the art of suggestion, to complete control of the mind. The memories you've had, were placed there to cover her, so the futility of the Final Summoning would remain a secret.**

_But I still remembered..._

**This is true. But ask yourself one question. Why didn't you bother to tell Yuna and the other guardians of your knowledge of the Final Summoning?**

_Because, if I told them about what I saw, I'd have to tell them I was... oh._

**The perfect protection for herself. Who would believe the word of an unsent, no matter how respected?**

It seemed plausible in his mind. And the more he thought about it, the more he instinctively knew it was the truth.

_Still.. how was she able to do that to me? My mental discipline..._

**Your own mental guards were down. She was an unsent. You found her attractive. You thought that because of her frail features, you would easily overtake her. She used that against you. Now that she's dead, however, her subconscious triggers are starting to dissipate.**

He floated, in shock. All these years...

_I'm not dead._

**Then tell me what happened. **

_I'll try.  
-  
He jumped towards her with the full intention of tearing her in half with a single slice. His blow however, never connected. Her eyes connected with his. Her gaze, her eyes, they were captivating. She held him in air, with one finger._

"My poor, poor monk. Wishing to avenge those already passed... I pity you."

She placed a kiss on his lips, and despite the situation, he felt himself sinking into it. His senses faded...

As time passed, he could hear phrases, not always connected to each other.

"He'll never know what happened..."

A laugh.

"He will never defy me in this fashion again, and in such, none will ever know what he saw here."

_When the darkness was finally lifted, he saw her, enlightened by pyreflies that were leaving her. He looked at her in awe, unable to speak. She held his cheek with her hand. For the first time, he tried to resist her._

Her response was a cruel laugh.

"I must admit, your mental barriers are strong. I've not seen a barrier that held me back this long in... a very long time. Even now, they struggle against me."

His anger started to come back through, and she quickly slapped him.

"But, my powers are stronger."

Then, the pyreflies that had been surrounding her approached him, quickly surrounding him. Then, one by one, they began to enter him. As each did, his resistance faltered, then after a while... failed.

**I am Auron.**

I am Auron.

I was guardian to High Summoner Braska.

I died in a quest for vengeance.

Even as the new thoughts raced through his head, he found a remnant from the previous time.

**I am honor bound. I will see to the health and well being of Yuna.**

I am honor bound. I will find the son of Jecht.

And one thought became present at the last moment.

**Sin is Jecht. I will free him, before I allow myself to pass to the next life.**

-

**You remember now.**

_Yes. I remember it all._

**Good.**

_Can you explain.. what she did to me?_

**Perhaps. She never expected you to remember what you saw with Jecht and Braska, and she never knew how strong your sense of honor was. She never knew the lengths you would go to, to ensure the well-being of Jecht's son.**

_Sin?_

**Yes. Sin's toxin, normally harmful to human life, and memories, distorted her control over you. If you had been still infused purely with her pyreflies, you would be dead right now. You are actually quite lucky to have been that close to Sin. When Yuna sent you... she only sent Yunalesca's pyreflies.**

_Now what?_

**Live, Sir Auron.**

This seemed simple, and in those few words, he felt more joy than he had in the entire time he had been here.__

Who.. are you?

**I'm.. a friend.**

_But I've never met you._

**It's okay. My name... is Lenne.**

Then the light brightened, burning his eyes with brilliance. He shielded them, as his senses failed him again.  
_  
_-__

As he awoke, he had the strangest sensation. He felt... damp. He sat up slowly, and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. As he regained his full range of senses, he started to recognize the place in which he found himself.  
_  
_He was on the shores of the Moonflow. He'd been lying in water.  
_  
_As he stood, he felt a sudden warmth in his hand. He looked down towards it, and curiosity flared.  
_  
_It was a small sphere. Finding the activation switch, and leaning back against a rock, he started to watch._  
-  
_**My name is Lenne.**

Flashes of memories, to quick to understand, yet slow enough to see.__

**I'm a songstress.**

More memories.__

**But more than that, I'm also a summoner.**

Flashes of memories. This time, he recognized a face. ..Was it...him?  
_  
_**I miss him. Please, help me find him.  
-  
**As the sphere ended, Auron sat up. He was surprised to find his sword lying near him, but in the same sense he knew it would be.__

**My name is Auron.**

My name is Auron.

I'm honor bound to find the one named Lenne.

I'm honor bound to find the one named Lenne, and help her as she has helped me.

-Fin-

Author's Notes: Hiya all. It's done, and I've left me a little opening to make a sequel. You should be happy.  
**_  
_**Shoutouts

**Iron Reaver - **No. Abso-posi-you better believe it.  
**_  
_Jasmine32 - **Thanks for your reviews.  
**_  
_**Anyway, I'm off. Hope to give you something to chew on soon in the form of a sequel.**__**

DWR_**  
**_


End file.
